Mademoiselle
by Rozen91
Summary: Pria itu berdiri tegap dan tersenyum layaknya seorang gentleman. Ia menganggukkan  kepalanya dengan elegan, menyambut wanita yang menatapnya penasaran itu.  "Halo, Mademoiselle."


Dia diam terpaku di atas balkon. Menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di atas tanah. Pria yang menengadah untuk melihatnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia menyeringai sebelum menghilang ke dalam hutan.

Wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelum menuruni tangga dan keluar dari mansion itu. Ia berlari dengan gaun berat yang berusaha diringankan bobotnya oleh kedua tangannya. Sepatu hak tingginya menginjak rumput yang basah. Gaun krimnya terciprat lumpur. Gerimis hujan jatuh di atas wajahnya yang alami. Ia berhenti tatkala sosok pria itu berada tak jauh di depannya. Pria itu berdiri tegap dan tersenyum layaknya seorang gentleman. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan elegan, menyambut wanita yang menatapnya penasaran itu.

"Halo, Mademoiselle."

**.**

**.**

**Mademoiselle **

Rozen91

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**.**

**.**

Dia termenung di pagar balkon. Hembusan angin membelai lembut rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan sedikit hiasan pita merah di bagian belakang atas. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Memperlihatkan sepasang permata hazel yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari senja.

Dan ia melihatnya lagi.

Pria itu berdiri di atas tanah, menengadah ke arahnya. Walau pun begitu, si wanita tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia lebih menundukkan badannya untuk melihat lebih jelas, namun tetap saja matanya tidak kelihatan. Matanya melebar tatkala pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan dan lenyap di balik pepohonan.

Tanpa kata-kata, wanita itu segera turun ke lantai dasar dan membuntuti pria itu. Tingkah laku seperti itu sangat menarik perhatian para butler dan maid di mansion itu. Tentu saja. Apakah seorang Nona terhormat seperti dia pantas berlarian di dalam rumah?

"Nona! Anda mau kemana!" panggil beberapa butler yang mulai mengejarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat tahu secepat apa sang nona jika sudah berlari.

"Nona Hermione!"

Wanita bergaun mahal itu tak memedulikan panggilan panik para butler yang mengejarnya. Ia menerobos pepohonan-pepohonan berdaun rimbun, bunga-bunga mekar, dan kelopak-kelopak bunga kamboja di sekitarnya. Ia berhenti saat melihat seorang pria yang memainkan seekor burung kecil bersayap biru yang hinggap di jarinya. Burung itu terbang menjauh. Si pria menoleh. Jas panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih yang melekat di setiap ujungnya itu bergoang akibat hembusan angin. Pria berambut perak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah layaknya seorang gentleman.

"Halo, Mademoiselle."

Si wanita masih diam menatapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia hendak membuka mulut saat-

"Nona!" Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 3 butler tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nona?" tanya salah seorang di antara mereka saat sampai di depan si wanita. si Nona diam sesaat menatap mereka.

"Ada orang di sana…" Ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat berbalik dan mendapati pria itu telah lenyap. Wanita itu terdiam membisu.

Hal yang sama kembali terulang sejak pria itu pertama kali membuatnya berlari ke tempat yang sama. Berulang kali.

Selalu hilang saat para butler-nya datang. 3 butler itu menyusuri tempat itu dan tak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Mereka segera menghampiri sang Nona.

"Nona, tak ada siapa pun di sini. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali," pinta pria berambut hitam. Air mukanya khawatir.

"Ya, Nona. Seharusnya anda memikirkan kesehatan anda. Kita harus kembali." Wanita berambut coklat itu akhirnya mengangguk dan berbalik setelah melirik sekilas ke arah tempat berdirinya pria berambut perak yang ia kejar tadi.

Dan tempat itu kembali sepi. Hanya ada bunyi riak-riak air danau dan nyanyian burung-burung kecil dari atas pohon. Di bawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang, seorang pria bermata abu-abu menyenandungkan sebuah nada yang terdengar seolah sedang mengagumi gerimis yang tiba-tiba menghiasi senja di kala itu.

**xxx**

Wanita itu mengejarnya lagi dan kembali ke tempat yang sama. Pria itu duduk santai di tepi danau. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum ramah, menyambut si wanita layaknya seorang gentleman.

"Halo, Mademoiselle."

Wanita bergaun biru gelap itu menatapnya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Pria itu mengalihkan matanya ke arah danau yang luas. Wanita yang menyanggul rambut coklatnya itu hendak berbicara namun-

"Ohhookk!"

Darah termuntahkan dari tenggorokannya. Warna merah menghiasi bibir dan dagunya yang pucat. Keringat masih melekat di dahinya. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang sakit. Ia terduduk lemas di sela-sela batuk darah yang masih menerornya. Hingga akhirnya kelopak matanya memberat dan tenggorokannya terasa panas membakar. Ia terbaring di atas rumput dengan darah yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

Si pria hanya mengulas senyum samar tanpa melihat keadaan wanita itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nona!"

Dan beberapa butler si wanita pun datang menghampiri hanya untuk mendapati si Nona pingsan di tempat.

Dengan darah yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Zzaassshh…

Gerimis memeriahkan pagi yang buram.

**xxx**

"'Mione," sapa seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata emerald. Ia tersenyum hangat pada wanita yang sedang menikmati teh sorenya itu.

"Harry," balas si wanita seraya ikut tersenyum. "Angin apa lagi yang membawamu ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. Harry tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap kerah jas merah gelapnya.

"Selalu ada angin setiap hari di mansion ini, 'Mione," ujarnya sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di depannya. Mereka diam sesaat sebelum Harry mengalihkan mata ke arah taman mansion Granger itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba seraya kembali menatap wanita di depannya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Baik. Sangat baik lebih dari kemarin." Harry diam memikirkan betapa berbedanya kenyataan yang terlihat saat itu. Apa yang baik jika kau melihat sahabatmu semakin pucat dan tampak lebih kurus dari kemarin.

"Well, bisa kulihat itu," balasnya dengan memaksakan seringai kecil terulas di bibirnya. Wanita itu tertawa renyah.

"Ada berita apa lagi kali ini?" tanyanya sebelum menyesap tehnya. Harry menggosok sarung tangan putih yang melekat di tangan kirinya.

"Berita buruk…" Wanita di depannya mendongak. "Tunanganmu meninggal."

Tranngg!

* * *

><p>Tunangan.<p>

Wanita itu belum pernah bertemu tunangannya. Pertunangan itu pun hanyalah pertunangan sederhana. Tinggal mengaitkan cincin semua proses sudah sah –hal ini terjadi akibat adanya urusan mendadak yang tak bisa ditunda-. Tapi, tunangannya sudah pernah melihatnya. Seandainya saja waktu itu dia tidak sakit, dia pasti sudah tahu seperti apa rupa tunangannya itu.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi pamannya mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah pernah bertemu.

Tapi, siapa?

* * *

><p>"Maaf." Wanita yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu hanya diam. Harry berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut wajah menyesal.<p>

"Maaf," ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Tak apa Harry. Lagipula, kami tak pernah bertemu, tak akan ada rasa sedih di hatiku." Harry mendekatinya, mengusap lembut tangan wanita itu. "Jangan khawatir. Tak lama lagi kami akan bertemu," tambahnya. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan berbicara konyol, 'Mione." Wanita itu tak meghiraukannya.

"Harry, ceritakan bagaimana dia pergi." Si pria diam sesaat sebelum menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya dia sudah bertemu denganmu 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi, dia terkena penyakit radang paru-paru yang membuatnya harus tinggal. Dan dia melarang siapa pun untuk memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya itu. Setelah itu, dia terus terbaring di tempat tidur."

"…dia terdengar seperti orang yang keras kepala."

"Dia memang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah."

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Well, kuberitahu ciri-cirinya. Dia berambut perak pendek, bermata abu-abu, berkulit pucat, tulang pipinya agak tinggi, dan badannya tinggi dan ramping."

"Rupanya tidak terdengar asing. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"…Mungkin." Harry hanya tersenyum kecil seraya bersandar di jendela, menikmati panorama alam yang disajikan di sekitar mansion bercat coklat kayu itu.

**xxx**

"Uhhukkk!"

Darah.

Pagi itu penyakit sang nona kambuh dan semakin parah. Interval waktu kambuhnya pun semakin dekat. Hal yang sudah sangat jelas bagi sang Nona, maupun para pelayan yang bekerja di mansion itu.

Wanita itu kembali duduk di balkon dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Beberapa maid masih sibuk membersihkan kamarnya dan sekalian mengawasinya jikalau saja penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Seorang maid membawa selimut tebal dan menyematkan di kedua bahunya.

"Angin terlalu kencang. Tidakkah sebaiknya anda masuk ke dalam, Nona?" tanyanya. Si wanita memaksakan senyum kecil.

"Aku ingin di sini," jawabnya dengan memaksa tenggorokan yang masih terasa terbakar itu untuk bersuara. Sang maid diam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk dan izin untuk melanjutkan membersihkan kamar.

Si Nona muda menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja, kemudian berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di atas pagar balkon.

Dan setelah sekian lama, ia melihatnya lagi.

Pria yang sama dengan wajah yang tidak tampak jelas. Ia menggendong seekor kelinci putih. Pakaiannya masih sama dan ia berdiri di tempat yang sama. Dan akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Si wanita mencoba memanggil, namun suaranya tercekat. Ia ingin tahu siapa pria itu. Ia segera berlari dan mendapati panggilan-panggilan panik para maid di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur di koridor.

Badannya semakin melemah. Ia tak lagi dapat berlari seperti dulu.

Tak dapat lagi menghampiri pria misterius itu.

Ia terbaring di atas karpet koridor dengan darah yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya.

"Nona!"

Ia tak mampu menggerakkan jarinya. Saat para pelayan menghampirinya, bahkan saat seorang butler mengangkatnya. Ia tetap tak dapat bergerak. Sinar matanya meredup. Ia diam memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa capai.

Dan ia melihatnya.

Pria itu seperti memanggil.

Seperti memanggil.

Berkali-kali nyaris membuatnya mati.

Seperti memanggilnya pada kematian.

**xxx**

Jas hitam yang panjangnya hingga mencapai lutut itu bergoyang ditiup angin. Pria yang mengenakannya mengusap poni rambut peraknya ke belakang.

Memperlihatkan permata abu-abu yang bersinar terang di senja itu.

Sarung tangannya yang putih dilepas dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jasnya. Burung-burung kecil berterbangan di atas pohon, memperdengarkan nyanyian khas mereka. Pria itu tersenyum kecil seraya menggendong seekor kelinci putih yang agak gemuk. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berjatuhan dan melayang bersama angin.

"Srak, srak!"

Si pria menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum ramah layaknya seorang gentleman.

"Halo, Mademoiselle."

Wanita berambut coklat mendekatinya dengan tangan terulur. Wajahnya tak lagi pucat dan bibirnya kembali berwarna merah muda. Gaun biru gelap berenda putih miliknya diangkat oleh tangan lainnya. Ia berlari ke arah pria itu dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Permata hazelnya berkerling di bawah sinar matahari senja. Ia berhenti tepat di depan si pria berambut perak. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang berkulit pucat. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau, Draco!"

**-The End-**


End file.
